One More Time
One More Time is a 1931 Merrie Melodies short directed by Rudolf Ising. Plot Police officer Foxy dodges traffic to deal with a man in a trash can with a machine gun. When Foxy pulls the trigger of his own gun, it extends a mouse holding a hammer which bops the criminal on the head. A hippopotamus lady and a mouse get road rage and pass each other. The hippo runs over Foxy, but he catches up to her and writes her a ticket. He swings around his nightstick as he walks by Roxy's and accidentally hits himself on the head. She laughs at him, then her dog, who looks remarkably like Bruno, starts licking his face while she plays piano. A little bird gangster robs a wealthy hippo man, so Foxy chases him. Policemen from the station pile into a squad car to join the chase. They crank a cat's tail for a siren. The little bird drives his tiny car into a pipe, but it comes out giant-sized on the other end, and three big tough guys are now riding in the back. One of them spits and knocks Foxy backwards, then he throws a grenade to blow up the police car. They kidnap Roxy, but Foxy chases them on a mechanical horse from an arcade. He grabs Roxy from their car and rides into the jail. The gangsters follow them in. Foxy and Roxy escape through the sewer, emerge from a manhole in the street, and slam the door to lock up the criminals. Foxy and Roxy rejoice... until a crow comes up through the same manhole and shoots Foxy in the back. Notes * This short would be the final appearances of both Foxy and Roxy in a theatrical short, to which they were replaced with both Piggy and Fluffy, to which they were also replaced with Goopy Geer or just mostly one-time characters later on. ** Many people also believed that Foxy have been killed off on-screen at the end of the short (as in the end of the short, a crow come up through a manhole and shoots Foxy in the back constantly), although, he did make a later appearance in an episode of Tiny Toon Adventures. * A "redrawn" colorized version was produced in the 1970s by Radio & Television Packagers, renamed On Duty. The print used had no soundtrack, so stock music was used instead. Gallery OMT1.jpg OMT2.jpg OMT3.jpg OMT4.jpg OMT5.jpg OMT6.jpg OMT7.jpg OMT8.jpg ONE+MORE+TIME.png Availability * (1992) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 3, Side 1: Harman-Ising * (2008) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 3 References * One More Time at Bosko.ToonZone.net External Links * * Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:1931 Category:Cartoons directed by Rudolf Ising Category:Foxy Cartoons Category:Cartoons with music by Frank Marsales Category:Cartoons animated by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons produced by Hugh Harman Category:Cartoons produced by Rudolf Ising Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Public domain films Category:Cartoons animated by Larry Martin Category:Cartoons with film editing by Bernard B. Brown